


Pour lutter contre le froid

by Siffly



Series: Sous le Sapin de 2017 [13]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Frisk est un.e enfant têtu.e, Gen, Il fait froid dehors, Sans est blasé et c'est comme ça qu'on l'aime, TW : blague qui brise le coeur à la fin
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-17 06:17:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13070865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siffly/pseuds/Siffly
Summary: Frisk et Sans n'avaient que quelques minutes de marche avant d'arriver au chaud. Mais ces quelques minutes se faisaient sous le froid de Snowdin, et aucun.e des deux n'était prêt.e à laisser l'autre avoir froidEt avec deux têtes de mûle pareilles, cela allait être long





	Pour lutter contre le froid

**Author's Note:**

> Et avec beaucoup de retard, voici le 13ème OS !  
> On reprend ce calendrier avec un fandom dans lequel j'ai sombré après tout le monde, mais aussi violemment que tout le monde (tout y est tellement génial) (t o u t) (et j'ai réécouté MegaLOVania pendant toute l'écriture)  
> Et cette QPR toute en douceur (sauf pour les dernières répliques et je suis : désolé.e), proposée par DeusExMadchina <3  
> Bonne lecture !  
> Siffly votre p'tit poulpe

\- Arrête de discuter Kiddo et prends ça.  
Mais Frisk fixait Sans d'un air buté, refusant d'attraper la chaude veste bleue que lui tendait le squelette.  
\- Hors de question, c'est toi qui vas avoir froid après.  
\- J'suis un squelette, je ne peux pas avoir froid.  
\- Je m'en fiche, tu la gardes.  
Sans se contenta de laisser échapper un rire perplexe face au petit être humain devant lui, qui tremblait légèrement de froid mais refusait de le reconnaître.  
\- T'es quand même sacrément borné·e quand tu t'y mets.  
Et sans même attendre que l'enfant ne lui réponde, Sans posa d'autorité la doudoune bleue sur ses épaules et rabattit la capuche fourrée sur les cheveux déjà trempés de neige de Frisk - qui laissa échapper un cri de surprise, alors que la fausse fourrure blanche de la veste obstruait une partie de sa vision.  
\- Tu me la rendras à la maison.  
\- Mais j'ai dit que j'en avais pas besoin !  
\- Si je te ramène congelé·e Papyrus va me le reprocher pour le reste de notre vie. Ce qui risque d'être assez long.  
Frisk se contenta de lever les yeux en se blottissant un peu plus dans la veste du squelette. Iel ne le dirait sans doute jamais à Sans, mais c'était de loin le vêtement le plus confortable qu'il connaissait.  
\- D'ailleurs, pourquoi t'as toujours du ketchup dans la poche intérieure ?  
\- Juste au cas où.


End file.
